Megaman Starforce Celestia
by Light Wolf Moon
Summary: The Alternate World is still open. What happens when someone shows up and trouble starts to arise? WARNING: CONTAINS OC! Sorry for bad summary, I'm terrible at them
1. Prologue

"What are my orders?" a dark haired girl asked, stepping into a ruined building.

"Now why so impatient?" a figure asked, shrouded in darkness.

"I haven't had any orders for a while. You said I'd get some soon."

"If you are that desperate for orders then I have a special mission for you."

The girl frowned at this. Crossing her arms, she said, "Don't tell me. I have to go and delete someone because they messed up?"

The figure shook his head.

"Not this time," he said. "I have a report that there is an alternate world. I want you to explore it and report back to me about whether its "hero" is as strong as I was told."

Smiling, she asked, "So I get to fight him?"

"No. Observe him in battles. Find our his what makes him strong and what his weaknesses are. Report back to me when you finish."

"Yes sir," the girl said. She walked outside and looked around.

"I heard what our orders were," a wolf said, appearing in front of her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I know where the location of the dimensional hole is. We better get started," she said, and started walking in the direction of it. "Our target's name is Megaman."

They started walking to the location, the ruined buildings outlined against the rusty blood red sky.

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MEGAMAN SERIES (if I did though, there'd be more games). I ONLY OWN THE FCs! And only I can make so many obvious mistakes while writing/typing this up and not even notice. And yeah I do write this up first in a notebook before typing up hoping to catch any mistakes (and it does work sometimes). If this is short, sorry, the other chapters will be longer (though varying in length until I settled on a good length.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Geo! We're going to be late!" Luna shouted as she ran through the mall.

"I'm coming, don't worry!" Geo yelled back as he tried to keep up with his friend.

"Hopefully this won't end up like last time," Bud said.

"Ace and Acid will be there so it most likely won't," Zack said.

"Well we better get there fast. I still want to prove that I'm the strongest," Omega-xis said from inside Geo's Hunter VG.

"Some things never change,"Geo sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Omega-xis, annoyed.

Geo didn't respond as he waded his way through the crowd to get to the event arena. With Acid and Ace having fully recovered from the fight with Dread Joker, this was sure to be a challenge.

"The winner is Ace with his wizard Acid!"the announcer shouted. "Is there anyone that can beat them?"

"I would like to challenge him!" Geo said as he got to the front of the crowd. When he entered the arena, he said, "My name is Geo Stelar and my wizard's name is Omega-xis."

At the sound of his name, Omega-xis came out of Geo's hunter.

"Well it looks like we'll finally see if your as strong as you say you are, Omega-xis," Ace said.

"He keeps boasting about it so he'll probably try," Acid said, appearing next to Ace.

"Try?! I know I'll beat you!" Omega-xis said while slashing the air in front of him.

Laughing, Ace said, "Looks like someone hasn't lost his touch."

At that moment, the alarm went off.

"Virus attack alert! Virus attack alert!" it said. "A massive virus breakout in the northern section of the building. Please head to a safe area."

"Well it looks like we won't see who's strongest, again." Acid said and returned to Ace's Hunter. With that, Ace ran off to where the attack was.

"Come on Omega-xis, lets go help out!" Geo said.

Omega-xis returned to Geo's Hunter and Geo ran around a corner. Checking to see if anyone was around, he yelled, "Transcode! Megaman!"

A beam of light surround him. His red sweater and blue shorts were replaced with a dark blue body suite. Geo's red boots turned into light blue boots. A helmet with a red visor covered his blue gauntlets covered his hands, wrists, and most of his light faded to reveal Megaman.

"Alright, time to go help out Ace and Acid," Megaman said and jumped onto the nearest EM road. Following the EM road, he made his way to the northern section of the mall. Along the way, Megaman deleted viruses that he came across. When he got there, Megaman could tell that there were too many for Acid Ace to handle.

"Long sword!" Megaman said as his left arm turned into a sword.

Making his way to Acid Ace, he deleted the viruses that got in his way. Acid Ace attacked the viruses with amazing speed, but more and more replaced them.

"Hey Megaman," Acid Ace said as he teamed up with Megaman. "It seems as if there's no end to them."

"There has to be a source. Viruses don't usually run on a rampage for no reason," Megaman said.

"An out of control wizard could be the source, but I didn't see any around and neither did Acid."

"The wizard could be hiding in one of the cyber cores," Omega-xis said.

"But which one?" Acid asked.

"Probably which ever one is malfunctioning."

"None are malfunctioning," Megaman said.

"So the wizard isn't hiding in a cyber core. Maybe something else is causing the viruses to attack," Acid suggested.

The viruses suddenly stopped coming as Acid Ace and Megaman finished off the remaining viruses and looked around.

"They stopped coming. I wonder what made them stop," Ace said, undoing the EM Wave Change with Acid.

"Maybe the viruses did go on a rampage for no reason," Geo said, splitting from Omega-xis.

Omega-xis looked up, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. A wolf like figure ran away on the highest EM road as possible.

"Or maybe someone was controlling them," Omega-xis said, his gaze following the figure until it disappeared.

******AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MEGAMAN SERIES! I ONLY OWN THE FCs! Once again, more obvious spelling mistakes. Geez, I really need to look at what I'm typing more. How I miss them I don't know -.-**


	3. Chapter 2

"Maybe it was a virus you saw," Geo said the next day.

"Not with the frequency sensed. It was definitely a Mu EM being," Omega-xis said.

"It's been almost a year since the Mu incident and it's been three months since the Meteor G incident. It might have been a rogue wizard, too," Geo suggested.

"It might have been one. But other than Laplace, there is no other EM being from Mu. They were all destroyed after we resealed Ra Mu."

"Maybe Solo knows something about it. He is a Murian survivor after all."

"Yeah, lets go see if he'll tell us something before fighting us. And besides, where are we going to find him anyway?" Omega-xis asked.

Geo sat in his chair thinking. He looked out his bedroom window at the clear sunny sky.

"I'm not sure. We should probably tell Ace about it and see if maybe he's seen it before," Geo said.

"How about we just turn into Megaman and see if we can find it. We don't need to go to the Satella Police. If it's a rogue wizard, it shouldn't be that hard to beat it."

"But we don't even know where to start looking Omega-xis."

"Well we could go back to Spica Mall and see if the wolf dropped anything," Omega-xis suggested.

"Good idea."

Grabbing his Hunter-VG, Geo went downstairs and said, "I'm heading out!" before heading outside. Taking the train there, Geo headed to Spica Mall.

Once at Spica Mall, Geo headed to the closed area where the incident took place. Omega-xis, who had come out of the hunter, searched the wave road where he saw the figure. Geo asked some of the Satella Police who were there searching for clues as to why the viruses attacked about the wolf figure. None of them knew who or what it was.

"No one knows anything about a wolf-like wizard. I'm beginning to think it was you imagined it," Geo said after asking around.

"I did not imagine it." Omega-xis said, annoyed.

"The only wolf-like wizard is Wolfe, and he's partnered with Damien."

Omega-xis grew irritated. Looking at the wave road, he said, "I know what I saw and sensed. It was Murian, not FM-ian."

Before Geo could open his mouth and speak, a young girl came up to him and asked, "Excuse me, do you know what happened here?"

"There was a virus attack yesterday," Geo explained.

"A virus attack? That's strange. Viruses don't usually attack for no reason," the girl said.

"Yeah. I'm Geo by the way and this is my partner Omega-xis."

"I'm Artimese. Nice to meet you."

"Do you have a wizard?" Omega-xis asked.

Shaking her head, Artimese said, "No I don't. I really don't need or want one."

"Were you here around the time of the Battle Event?" Geo asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see Omega-xis and Acid battle, but those pesky viruses had to attack."

"Did you see anything strange after the attack? Maybe a wolf-like figure?" Omega-xis asked.

Artimese looked at Omega-xis, confused.

"A wolf-like figure? No. I saw nothing strange. Maybe it was your imagination."

"I was not my imagination! I know what I saw!" Omega-xis yelled, a little too loud. The Satella Police turned and looked at the group. Seeing nothing strange, they went back to what they were doing.

"Calm down Omega-xis," Geo said, "Artimese was in the event arena so she most likely saw nothing anyway."

"Yeah," Artimese agreed.

Omega-xis grumbled something and returned to Geo's Hunter-VG. At the moment, he received a call on his Hunter. Pushing a button on it, a screen with a pink haired girl on it appeared in front of him.

"Hey Geo! I heard what happened yesterday," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Sonia. Yeah I'm okay. The viruses went on a rampage for some reason. No one knows why yet," Geo told her.

"That's strange," Sonia said.

"Omega-xis says he saw a wolf-like figure running away. The frequency from it was Murian."

"Murian? It could have been Laplace he saw."

"Laplace isn't wolf-like. Even if he was, it wasn't him. What I saw was different," Omega-xis said, annoyed.

"Well Solo and Laplace are the only Murians left," a harp-like wizard said, showing up in front of the screen.

"Maybe there are other survivors Lyra," Omega-xis told her.

"If there were others, Solo would have known," Lyra said.

"Maybe he knows but isn't telling anyone," Omega-xis retorted.

"Omega-xis calm down," Geo told his AM-ian friend.

A voice off screen caught Sonia's attention.

"Ok!" she told the person. Turning her attention back to Geo, she told him, "Sorry, I have to go."

After saying good-bye to each other, Geo looked back to where Artimese was. Looking around, he asked, "Where'd Artimese go?"

"Good question," Omega-xix responded, just as confused as Geo was.

**AN: So here I introduce my OC Artimese. And yeah she sneaked off at the end. I do except reviews though!**


	4. Chapter 3

Geo was waiting outside of his school for Luna, Bud, and Zack. Sonia was having a concert that day and they were all excited. Sonia was even nice enough to give them each tickets to see it.

"All right! Time to see Sonia's concert!" Bud shouted happily as he walked outside.

"Sonia rocks! Her music's the best!" Zack excitedly said as he followed behind Bud and Luna.

"It was nice of her to give us tickets to see her concert," Luna said.

"Yeah. Her concert's starting soon, so we better hurry," Geo said as he joined the group.

They walked away from the school entrance towards the park where the concert was taking place, unaware of the figure that followed them.

When they reached the park, they saw a portable stage had been set up with the familiar pink theme. A large group of people were already there, eagerly waiting for the concert to begin. Taking their seats, Geo listened to his friends as they began to talk about the concert.

"Hey kid," Omega-xis said from the his Hunter.

"What's up Omega-xis?" Geo asked, taking out his Hunter.

"It's been quiet lately."

"What I mean is that for the past week nothing's happened," Omega-xis clarified.

"That's a good thing. If there's no serious trouble, then we don't have to worry about anything," Geo informed him.

"But it gets boring not fighting anyone but viruses," Omega-xis whined.

"I, for one, don't mind it."

Changing the subject, Omega-xis said, " We haven't seen that Artimese girl around."

"Huh?"

"You remember her, right? We haven't seen her since the day after the virus rampage."

Shrugging, Geo suggested that she probably didn't live in Echo Ridge and was visiting. Omega-xis agreed to that suggestion, but still pondered over the thought of her not having a wizard like other kids. Geo reminded him that she said she didn't want one and that there are some people who don't own one. After a few minutes of talking, Sonia went on stage, signaling the concert was beginning.

The concert went great without any disruptions. People were still cheering and chanting her name even after it ended and she left the stage. Cancer Bubble, and FM-ian who decided to stay on Earth and become Sonia's assistant, went on stage to help put everything up. Geo, Luna, Bud, and Zack, made their way outside where they met up with Sonia.

"Hey guys! How'd you like the show?" Sonia happily asked as they came up.

"It was awesome like always!" Zack said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. And thanks for the tickets by the way," Luna said.

"It's no problem. It was Lyra's idea," the pink-hair girl replied as Lyra showed up next to her.

"I knew you all liked Sonia's singing so I convinced the producers to give you four a ticket," Lyra explained.

"Who doesn't like her singing? It's the best!" Bud shouted happily.

"But not as good as ginger beef," a bull-like EM being said, appearing next to Bud.

"Taurus, where did you get ginger beef from Sonia's concert?" Omega-xis asked him.

"Uh, I don't know," Taurus answered. This sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

The next day, Geo was walking towards Amaken labs to meet with Mr. Dubius. He wanted to perfect matter waves more so he often asked Geo and his friends to help him. As the inventor of matter waves, Mr. Dubius was proud of his work. On the way, however, the ground began to shake. After a few seconds, it ended.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Geo asked.

"No. I have a bad feeling after this," Omega-xis said.

Suddenly, a crowd of people ran past him, screaming in terror. At that moment, his Hunter rang. Pressing a button, a screen popped up in front of Geo, showing a terrified Zack.

"G-G-G-Geo!" Zack stammered.

"Zack! What's wrong? Are you and the others alright?" Geo asked him.

"A giant ice monster is attacking!" Zack shouted.

"What?!"

"Hurry!" Zack said and hung up.

"A giant ice monster? I don't see one," Geo said, looking around.

"Put your visualizer on!" Omega-xis said.

Doing as Omega-xis said, Geo put his visualizer on. Instantly, the wave world became visible, and so did the giant ice monster. Wave-changing into Megaman, he headed straight for it.

"Geo!" Zack shouted as soon as he saw him.

"Zack! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bud and Sonia are already fighting it. Pedia says that if enough heat is created, you could melt it."

"Okay. you better get out of here."

"I will," Zack said as he ran off to find a place to hide.

Megaman quickly joined his two friends. Already, they were struggling to even get close.

"Hey, Geo! I was wondering when you would show up," Bud said, his voice a mix between his and Taurus'. His wave-change form was bull-like, which suited his name of Taurus Fire.

"It's really difficult to get close," Sonia informed him. Wave-changed with Lyra, she now wore a purple skin-tight suit with a pink sleeveless dress and helment with a light blue visor. Her pink hair was now blond. She was now known as Harp Note.

"If we can create enough heat, we can defeat it," Megaman said.

Nodding their heads, they split up. Using fire element attacks, they did their best to defeat the ice monster. Megaman, using a long-sword attack, slashed at it, thinking that it would be finished off. Taurus Fire, Harp Note, and Megaman regrouped to see the results. The steam caused by the attacks cleared, revealing an unharmed ice monster.

"What?! But...how...?" Harp Note stared in surprise.

"There's not a scratch on it, and it doesn't look like it even melted," Taurus Fire said, shocked.

"Kid! There's something off about this guy!" Omega-xis said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Fire didn't work," Megaman replied.

"No. I'm not picking up any EM waves from it at all!" Omega-xis told them.

"What?!" Harp Note asked.

"Then, what is this thing?" Megaman asked, bewildered, as he and his friends stared at the creature that was ready to attack.

**AN: Cliffhanger? Yep XD I hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic so far. Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

Dodging ice shards that seemed to come from nowhere, Geo tried to get in as close as he could. With fire attacks not working, Lyra had suggested using electric based attacks. It wasn't doing much damage, but it was better than nothing. To his left, Harp Note had jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting hit, but couldn't get out of the way fast enough to avoid getting struck by a few ice shards. Taurus Fire, to his right, managed to melt the on coming barrage of ice, but barely ducked in time to avoid getting swatted off the EM road.

"Geo! Go, now!" Taurus Fire shouted.

Nodding his head, Geo said, "On it."

Dashing forward, his elecslash ready, he slashed at the ice colossus. Whether it roared in pain or anger was unknown, but Megaman's elecslash carved a decent size cut into the colossus. Harp Note came in behind with another elecslash. The cut that Megaman had made allowed for her to get her attack in deeper. As it split open wider, Harp Note and Megaman rejoined Taurus Fire.

"That should take care of him," Harp Note said.

"It was difficult, but he's-"

Megaman didn't get to finish his sentence before Omega-xis appeared beside him and interrupted him by saying, "Wait, take a closer look."

As Taurus Fire, Megaman, and Harp Note looked at the ice colossus, they saw the gash was freezing over. It was like they haven't even attacked it.

"But I was so sure that it would work," she said.

"Will it ever go down?" Taurus Fire asked.

No one answered him as a flurry of ice shards flew at them without warning. They were knocked off the EM road they were on and landed into the into the ground below. Suddenly, the ground started to freeze over as if someone had used to freeze knuckle battle card.

"Barrier!" Megaman shouted as the familiar green color surrounded him and his two friends. It was a risky move, and he knew it. He was almost out of battle cards.

"What's it going to take to take this guy down? And where'd that attack come from?" Omega-xis asked.

"Who knows? I only have one more battle card left, and Harp Note and Taurus Fire can't take much more."

"Which card do you have left?"

"Freeze knuckle. It's not going to be very useful in this situation," Megaman replied.

"No admitting defeat kid!" Omega-xis shouted, annoyed.

"I'm not!"

"Good, because here he comes."

Looking up, Megaman saw that one of its hands was coming straight at them, ready to crush all three of them below its icy grip. Unsure of how it would work, he summoned his freeze knuckle and brought it up to meet the attack. Megaman found that even with all the force behind it, it was surprisingly easy to hold it back. Cracks ran from where his attack landed and up the colossus's arm. Megaman, Taurus Fire, and Harp Note watched as the arm shattered and seemingly vanish into nothing. The rest of the colossus soon followed, shattering into nothing, as if it didn't exist.

They undid their wave-change and the trio walked up to the spot where the colossus once was. A block of ice was all that stood there. Sonia bent down and picked it up, but she immediately dropped it as fast as she had picked it up.

"Sonia, what's wrong?" Geo asked her.

"The ice burned my fingers a little bit. But I'll be okay," Sonia said quickly.

"Ice can't burn people though," Bud said.

Zack, who had come out of hiding and overheard them, came up and said, "It might be dry ice."

"Dry ice?" Omega-xis questioned.

"It's so cold it burns," Zack's wizard, Pedia, explained.

"Well, somehow a block of it ended up here," Sonia said.

"It'll go away soon. We better hurry to Amaken," Zack said.

"I haven't been there for a while. I'll tag along too, if none of you mind that is," Sonia said.

"It's not a problem," Geo said.

The group waled towards the direction of Amaken labs. As soon as they got there though, what they saw surprised them even more than the colossus disappearing without a trace. The place looked damaged, as if there was an attack. And the Satella Police were there, too.


End file.
